


Humdrum

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the office.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humdrum

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "old" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100.

The Winchester brothers staggered into the cabin, Dean helping Sam into a chair before collapsing onto the sofa.

"Hey boys," a voice called from the kitchen.

"You made it!" Sam greeted Ellen warmly as she appeared in the doorway.

Both brothers were soaking wet. Dean was half-covered in thick mud containing an assortment of leaves and twigs. His face and hands bore several small, shallow cuts. Sam's clothing and hair were singed, and one eye was swollen shut.

"So what have you fellas been up to?" Ellen drawled.

"Oh, you know," Dean quipped from the couch. "Same old, same old."


End file.
